


[Podfic] Souvenirs

by orphan_account



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sadness, really just pure angst I'm sorry guys, sad boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 19:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After they finish filming their last kiss in Bergamo, Timmy is an emotional wreck. After he leaves early from their celebratory dinner, Armie finds him in his room, and they give each other a night of memories to hold onto for when they can't have this anymore.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243132) by [lfg1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfg1986/pseuds/lfg1986). 



Podfic version of Souvenirs by lfg1986.

MP3 file available for download [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1U4tXw5Ewy2cTsg6oIhFL6ZtOkG0-Cscq).

Audio also uploaded to YouTube [here](https://youtu.be/l5K1AXqjM7g).

**Author's Note:**

> dreamofhorses42 on Tumblr.


End file.
